Businesses, such as retail stores, use a variety of display structures to present products and related information to customers for purchase. Display shelves are components that are used with display structures to support merchandise that is being offered for sale.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.